Character Creation
The character serves as a player's avatar in the game world. The following steps guide a player through creating a character. Characters are more than numbers on paper. A memorable character has his or her own motivations and personality. The following choices, while they do not impact gameplay, are important, as they determine how a character thinks and acts. The first selection deals with your character's underlying motivation. Although short-term motivations change, this deals with a long-term goal for your character: does he/she want to amass wealth, or help the needy? Does he/she want to explore distant lands, or simply settle down? It's important to keep this in mind to build a convincing character. - To succeed, to become the very best. - To obtain possessions and wealth. - To bring all things into harmony and equilibrium. Characters motivated by balance usually perceive a divine order or mandate they adhere to. - To protect the helpless, heal the sick, feed the hungry, and so forth. - To disrupt, cause confusion, and discord. - To build or make new, such as art, culture, and invention. - To explore, uncover mysteries, and pioneer. Although characters motivated by discovery can wish to explore a specific area or locale, many wish to travel the world as a whole. - To provide information, enlighten, or train. - To enjoy all things sensuous. - To free the self and/or others from perceived captivity or enslavement. - To exalt ideals such as generosity, honesty, bravery. - To arrange, organize, and reduce chaos. - To have fun and enjoy life. - To control and lead others. - To gain approval, social status, or fame. - To follow a person, government, oder, or religion. Although some characters may seek to serve in general, most persons select a single entity to which they are entirely devoted. - To seek knowledge or wisdom. The character may seek knowledge in general or may seek to uncover a specific secret. Once a character concept has been established, it's time to select a race. Although your choice of race will affect your statistics, it's important to also remember that each race comes with its own culture and values. As Warbrand features a world heavily mired in xenophobia, your choice of race will affect how those outside your race react to you, even rendering certain characters entirely hostile. The summerkin humans are a civilized race that live in the southern plains. Originally belonging to 12 major houses, these houses were united under the White King hundreds of years ago into one kingdom. Now, the summerkin humans have spread out across the land, building a great empire. Summerkin humans generally have a dark tan skin tone and dark eyes. They make excellent entrepreneurs and adventurers, and generally favor the Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, or Cleric classes. They come from many different ideologies and backgrounds, but most worship a holy trinity comprised of three sister goddesses. Another tribe of humans lies across the great sea in a frigid land known as northreach. Once the ancestral home of the dwarves, the reachborn arrived thousands of years ago and pushed the dwarves out into the mountains. This new land they claimed, however, was harsh and unforgiving, and even in the thousands of years since, only small villages and keeps have been constructed as they battle for survival. Although regarded as savages, humans from northreach are pragmatic survivors who have mastered a variety of skills. Reachborn humans often have pale skin and light or red hair. Reachborn humans make excellent warriors and explorers, and tend to favor classes such as the Fighter, Ranger, Rogue, or Wizard classes because of their cultural background. Most worship a pantheon of nine gods. The Iglesia elves have called the dense forests to the east home as long as can be remembered, living as hundreds of tribes established across the forest. Elves are solitary and prideful, and these tribes rarely cooperate - and far more often, wage war. Elves stand tall and lithe, and are almost entirely carnivorous. Elf skin tone is usually a deep, dark color, with anything from dark hair to blonde hair. Elves make superb hunters and fighters, and many elves traverse a path of dark magic. As such, elves make good Skirmishers, Rogues, Rangers, or Wizards. The Iglesia elves have called the dense forests to the east home as long as can be remembered, living as hundreds of tribes established across the forest. Elves are solitary and prideful, and these tribes rarely cooperate - and far more often, wage war. Elves stand tall and lithe, and are almost entirely carnivorous. Elf skin tone is usually a deep, dark color, with anything from dark hair to blonde hair. Elves make superb hunters and fighters, and many elves traverse a path of dark magic. As such, elves make good Skirmishers, Rogues, Rangers, or Wizards. Pushed out of their home hundreds of years ago, the dwarves sought safety in the towering mountains to the west. There they constructed massive cities and burrows and formed a society comprised of thirty-six dwarven houses. Dwarves are a industrious and orderly race that has both physical strength and the will to wield it. Dwarves generally have a slightly tan skin tone. Dwarven males have a predisposition to facial hair, and some houses of dwarves even develop rough calloused plates or nodules adorning their skin. Dwarves are omnivorous, but eat primarily plant matter from the farms surrounding their mountainous home. Dwarves make excellent merchants and expedition leaders, and tend to favor classes such as the Warlord, Fighter, Paladin or Cleric. Most Dwarves worship a fearful array of great titans sealed beneath the earth. Various religions are established throughout the lands. Your character may be devoted to a single god or goddess, or several, or none. Although there are multiple pantheons and different religious systems, it is rare that an individual 'mixes and matches' between them. Averia the Radiant is the principle goddess of Imperial Dominion. Embodying justice and rightousness, Averia is the goddess of order, honor, and law. Averia holds dominion over the sun and, by extension, the day. Yvra the Clever is the middle child of the trinity. Yvra values wits and stealth, and as such is the patron goddess of scholars and thieves. Yvra holds dominion over the stars and the moon, and guards those who travel by night. Terias the Bound is the youngest of the trinity. Interred deep within the earth by her siblings, she originally created the earthy flora and fauna and is worshipped as a nature deity. Tiamat, the dragon queen, was Orrin's bride and the mother of all dragons. Although her three daughters are celestials, she later gave birth to the dragons after an affair with Orrin's brother after his death. - ? - ? - ? - ? - ? - ? - ? - ? - ? The next step in character creation is to select the values for your character's attributes. Attributes are core values that describe your character's physical and mental potential. These attributes will set the basis for your character. The following summarizes the benefits of each attribute. Strength is a measure of your character's physical power. Strength governs physical skills such as climbing and swimming. Strength also increases a character's , allowing a character to connect with melee weapons more often. Endurance is a value that represents a character's physical tenacity and hardiness. Endurance governs skills such as survival and forging. Endurance also increases a characters , providing a character with the ability to absorb more damage before dying.